


Flexible

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Circus, Gen, acrobats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Flexible

Clint was a natural acrobat.  
Even before he joined the circus.  
He was always jumping around.  
Or climbing trees to avoid his father.  
Joining the circus,  
He learned more complex acrobatics.  
Clint's body was supple.  
Quickly learning everything.  
After joining SHIELD,  
He combined his acrobatics in his hand to hand combat.  
It made him a lethal fighter.


End file.
